The present invention relates to an image processing device, an imaging device, an image processing method, an information storage device, and the like.
An imaging device has been known in which an R (red)-band color filter, a G (green)-band color filter, and a B (blue)-band color filter are provided on the front side of an image sensor in order to capture a full-color image. It is effective for an imaging device that includes a single-chip image sensor to generate an interpolated image referring to information about a band that makes it possible to accurately acquire a high-frequency component in order to generate an interpolated image that includes a large amount of high-frequency component and has high resolution.
A band that makes it possible to acquire a high-frequency component must be placed with high sampling density, and have a high correlation with the color characteristics of the object. JP-A-2009-94577 discloses a technique that switches the band referred to when generating the interpolated image corresponding to the color characteristics of the object.
A multiband imaging technique has attracted attention as a means for accurately reproducing the color of the object. A multiband imaging device may capture a plurality of images, or utilize a plurality of cameras. For example, JP-A-2003-87806 discloses a technique that utilizes a single-chip multiband image sensor that is provided with color filters corresponding to four or more bands.